My Austrian Prince
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for silvershadowling, it's an AustriaXReader, I really feel proud of myself with this one since i've never been much for him. But through this story I think I can see more of his charm. Enjoy and plz review!


You smiled with accomplishment as you finished the vigorous cleaning of Austria's house. It had taken a bit, but every drop of sweat was worth it. You put away the broom and went to take a shower. You knew you earned it, and you knew that the only thing left to do today was supper for two.

So you entered the bathroom with a sexy black dress that would show off your curves on a hanger and hung it on the other side of the door. This was your reward for the week, you would eat dinner while feeling sexy, and that pleased you more than anything.

Not too mention you had promised yourself that you would wear this dress you bought at the beginning of the month for your one month work reward.

You turned off the water feeling clean again and you were grabbing your towel when you heard a voice say, "Whoa! I-I apologize Miss _, I had not idea that you were so-, uh…I'll just…just leave now." Austria said as he closed the door with a sharp snap. You said as you held your towel tight to you bright red with embarrassment and too stunned to speak.

You finally came out of the restroom and made your way to the kitchen without running into your boss again. You donned on an apron and started cooking; when you finished you served Austria his meal and his eyes went wide.

He couldn't take his eyes off you, even as he ate; he seemed so dazed he couldn't eat without missing his mouth. His lack of attention let food spill all over him. His cheeks went crimson with embarrassment and agitation with himself for appearing so messy and uncivilized like.

You giggled and blushed; he looked so cute when he blushed with irritation against himself. You were still a little perturbed about him bursting in on you, but you didn't mind all that much. Why? Because you loved him, and you had been in love with since before he asked you to work for him.

You remembered when you were at the world meetings and his elegant highly esteemed face would look at you with such kindness and such a prince charming appeal. You knew there was nothing you wanted more, than to have his arms around you, whispering your name with untold love.

But you were happy enough to be working with him, because it was just that much closer to him. "I um…" Austria cleared his throat, "I do apologize for walking in on you." You nodded with a big smile, "Really its fine I was a little surprised but its okay. I mean you apologized so it's all fine now." You assured him.

"Right well…" Mr. Austria gave you a quick glance and smiled lightly and commented, "You look very stunning tonight."

"Thanks." You said with a kind smile.

He didn't say anything else but those words alone was a better reward than any dress. Austria's words made you feel very sexy indeed, and that's all you really needed.

That weekend, Austria was out for once, and you decided to relax in your usual clothes which consisted of a pair of baggy pants a white t-shirt, watching some television. A knock came at you door and you opened it to find Prussia, "Oh, hey." You told your friend.

"Hey kazchen, vhatcha up to?"

"TV, it's the best way to relax after so much work."

"Vell you vant to go out tonight?"

You smiled lightly and said, "Sorry Gil, but I'll have to decline, tonight is Mr. Austria's birthday and I promised him that I would be here tonight."

Prussia nodded, "That's cool." He said and watched tv with you for a bit and talked with you and then kissed your cheeks in a friendly fashion and called out with a wave, "Later fraulien!"

"Later!" You said with a wide grin.

Austria came home and you were sure to be wearing you're innocent but sexy Marilyn Monroe replica dress. "W-Wow…you…you look amazing." He breathed; you came closer and could almost hear the heartbeat beating in his chest. This was it; this was the day you were going to tell him how you felt.

Tonight, you wore this dress for his birthday present because you knew Marilyn was his favorite American celebrity. "So you like it?" You asked with a big child-like grin.

"Like it, I love it." He assured you, with watery eyes. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, and you went to answer it and you felt your heart grow cold and the cheerful emotions inside were washed away, and you kept thinking, _This can't be happening, this can't be happening…why? _

The brunette haired woman who had claimed and broken Austria's heart before stood there with her usual warm smile, "Hi _, hello Mr. Austria." You allowed her to walk in, though rather reluctantly. "What a pleasant surprise." Austria said with his usual smile.

You said nothing, just smiled as Hungary smiled brightly and said, "Mr. Austria, I'm sorry I left you, but I want you back. Please say you forgive me and that you would take me back?"

Your smile was faltering and your breaths quickened and you felt like you were on the verge of crying, this couldn't be happening, but it was. You saw him look stunned and you saw words forming on his lips whether for Hungary's benefit or not, you just couldn't let this happen!

"NO! He's mine! Austria belongs to me now! I'm in love with him! You can't have him Hungary!" You snapped and hugged Austria close to you, letting out a single tear.

Hungary looked to Austria for his answer, and he nodded, "If _ hadn't said it, I would've. I'm in love with _, and I know she would not break my heart like you did Miss Hungary, but I can't say I'm sorry that I chose her. _ makes me feel special, and I don't know what I'd do without her." Austria said and hugged you back, and still held you close to his side as he looked at Hungary.

Hungary nodded, "I understand, I hope you're happy with your decision and that she continues to stay by your side, because she is a very lucky woman."

Then Hungary left and you turned to him, "Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me?" You asked lightly.

Austria nodded, "I do, and I love you more than anything else in the world. You mean everything to me."

"You took the words out of my mouth." You said.

He chuckled, "Not yet I haven't." With that, Austria claimed your mouth with a loving passion like never before. Holding you so close you swore he was going to crush you, your heart beating so fast you thought it would burst with happiness. You loved him so freaking much, it was impossible to believe that your dream had come true, you and Austria were in each other's arms and nothing could tear you apart.

Austria never parted his lips from yours as he swept you up off your feet and carried you to his room like a little princess, and laid you down on your bed. He undressed you slowly and sensually to build up the sexual tension. "You are the greatest present the world has to offer me. You are the perfect gift and I could always be perfectly content to have you for every birthday and Christmas for the rest of my life." He whispered into your ear.

You shivered with giddy happiness as your clothes slid off, he lied down and let you unbutton his shirt grinning widely as you took pleasure doing so as you sat on his lower torso, feeling his manhood harden beneath his pants. "I love you." You repeated as you kissed his soft smooth chest over and over again after each button revealed another inch of his skin.

Austria ran his fingers gingerly through your hair moaning and grunting as your lips sent shudders of arousal throughout him. "I love you _."

You smiled and finished undressing him, he flipped you underneath him and caressed your face and then he kissed you again and caressed your breasts, and finally a single tear escaped him of joy, as slipped into you and began to rock your body, sending jolts of unbelievable pleasure through you.

"AHHAHAH! A-AUSTRIA!" You exclaimed as he found your inner paradise on the first try. "Call me Roderich." He grunted as he took you deeper and faster and harder. "Please." He nearly begged.

"R-RODERICH!" You screamed in ecstasy.

"_!" He shouted with a deep longing desire, loving the taste of your name on his lips.

You had never loved your name so much up until that moment. He took you for longer than you thought a slender guy like him could, he was red and panting after you both climaxed together. He huffed and smiled as he took you warmly into his arms and had you snuggling next to him. Then he whispered, "Give me fifteen minutes and I will take you out of this world again." He promised. You nodded with a warm smile and tears of ultimate bliss poured out, you never thought you could be this happy, but you were.


End file.
